Recuerdos De Un Mal Día
by oshutitzfran
Summary: Bechloe AU. El One-Shot por Día de San Valentín que llegó seis días tarde.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen a mi. Esta historia, por el contrario, es producto de mi imaginación._

* * *

Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Flo y Cynthia-Rose giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando ésta se cerró de golpe, anunciando la llegada de la capitana de las Bellas.

—¡Beca! —chilló Jessica, quien descasaba cómodamente en el sofá junto a Ashley.

Las cinco Bellas había invadido la sala de la casa, que era el escenario de lo que parecía una venta de colchones inflables y sábanas de colores opacos. La gran sala ahora aparentaba ser un tercio de lo que inicialmente era.

Habían dos colchones frente al televisor y un tercero detrás del sofá que Jessica y Ashley ocupaban. Beca no logró identificar el número de sábanas y frazadas esparcidas por la habitación.

—¡Te estábamos esperando! —exclamó Cynthia-Rose por sobre su hombro, para después regresar su mirada al pedazo de bizcocho que estaba por llevar a su boca.

Sin moverse del lugar, Beca las observó con una expresión de cansancio y frustración, sus ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido, como cuando miras al sol durante mucho tiempo y después ingresas a una habitación oscura.

—¡Al fin llegas! —fue el turno de Stacie de expresar su contento por el arribo de su amiga. Estaba sentada junto a Flo; sus piernas abiertas con suma confianza, ajenas a las constantes mirada de Cynthia-Rose, caían sobre uno de los colchones—. Emily preparó brownies de chocolate y están deliciosos.

De repente, la nueva Bella hizo su entrada triunfante con una bandeja de brownies recién salidos del horno. El olor a chocolate inundó la habitación casi de inmediato.

—El secreto es agregarle una pizca de café expreso —reveló Emily con una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesa al costado del sillón—. Saca lo mejor de chocolate.

Unas fuertes pisadas atrajeron las miradas de todas las chicas, que por un momento habían sido distraídas por la presencia del delicioso postre, mientras la figura de Beca desaparecía con prisa hacia el segundo piso de la casa. A lo lejano, se escuchó una puerta impactar fuertemente con el umbral.

Flo, Ashley y Jessica tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa y conmoción en sus rostros.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —preguntó Emily, confundida y preocupada por el comportamiento de Beca, mucho más irritable de lo habitual—. Pensé que le gustaban los brownies de chocolate.

El labio inferior de la Bella más joven formó un puchero por poco inapreciable.

—No es eso —la reconfortó Stacie, aún observando las escaleras por las que Beca desapareció, un largo suspiro la abandonó—. Debe ser la fecha.

Las chicas en la sala vacilaron un momento hasta que, por fin, asintieron lentamente al comprender.

Para que quede claro, era una mera coincidencia que todo esto, el malhumor y la aparente irritación de Beca, ocurriera el día de San Valentín.

Beca jamás fue una entusiasta por dicha festividad, y el hecho de que Jesse hubiese terminado con ella hacía un par de semanas atrás solo era una razón más para esforzarse en despistar todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel día.

Le había ido bien, el ignorar. Afortunadamente, solo algunos de los trabajadores en _Residual_ _Heat_ recordaron la fecha, y un tercio de ellos se mostraba emocionado por celebrarlo. Aún así, para mala suerte de Beca, varios internos le preguntaron sus planes de noche. El silencio muerto no falló en contestar a cada pregunta.

A pesar de los sucesos, ella no había hecho planes con Jesse para San Valentín, aún estando juntos. Siendo honestos, ambos sabían que el rompimiento era inevitable. Pero el miedo de Beca a encontrarse sola en el día más romántico del año, aun a pesar de su desinterés por las cajas de chocolates y los peluches que le doblaban en tamaño, era lo único que se interponía entre ella y la soltería.

Jesse no fue tan temeroso.

Ella estaba bien. Ya no le amaba. Le gustaba pensar que Jesse le había hecho un favor a ambos.

En la casa de las Bellas, la cosa no era tan diferente. Amy, en un intento de demostrar sus cualidades de James Bond, se había escapado con Bumper a inicios de la tarde, con el acaloramiento viajando en libertad por su cuerpo y una caja de condones en su mano. Lilly había salido con su novio misterioso: un joven de último año del cual nadie había hablado jamás. Flo juró haber escuchado a Lilly murmurar, una vez, algo sobre él y su trabajo en el servicio secreto, pero nunca quedó nada en claro. Como sea, la callada de las Bellas era feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Las Bellas restantes optaron por pasar el día entre ellas. Tras una agotadora mañana de ensayos para la competencia más grande de Acapella, las chicas decidieron darse un respiro. Y qué buen respiro se dieron: una maratón de capítulos pasados de _Gossip Girl_ , tres pizzas y una muy reñida pelea de almohadas que terminó en risas y griteríos de rendición.

La idea de los brownies fue algo improvisado, una sorpresa que Emily le quería dar a Beca por haberse perdido aquella tarde tan divertida. Sin embargo, la actitud que su capitana mostró al llegar la obligó a dar un paso atrás.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —inquirió Cynthia-Rose, devolviéndole la comodidad a la situación.

Stacie y Emily olfatearon el aire.

—¿El chocolate? —comentó Stacie.

Cynthia negó con la cabeza.

—No. Huele a mierda.

Las demás chicas rieron por tal disparate.

—Calla y come —dijo Flo, tomando un bizcocho de la bandeja, y le dio una mordida que acabó con la mitad de él.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Chloe llenó la casa con su presencia, una expresión cansada implantada en su rostro y un libro que rezaba Literatura Rusa en la portada llevado en su brazo. Aún así, y como siempre, llegó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hola, chicas —saludó con su mano libre—. Les dije que no demoraría.

Las demás Bellas festejaron su aparición con pequeños gritos de júbilo y saltos de alegría.

—¡Hola! —Emily, quien ahora estaba centrada al costado de Stacie, se levantó de su sitio para coger la bandeja de bizcochos y acercársela a la recién llegada—. ¡Hay brownies!

Los ojos de Chloe brillaron con la mención de su postre favorito y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el pedazo más grande.

—¡Yummi! —logró decir antes de llenarse la boca con el brownie. Lo saboreó, pausadamente, dándole tiempo a sus papilas gustativas para deleitarse con tal manjar. Cerró los ojos por el placer que la colmaba y suspiró. Cuando tragó el pedazo a probar, relamió sus labios para asegurarse de no dejar migajas en su boca y preguntó:— ¿Ya llegó Beca?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja colmó los rostros de Stacie y Flo.

—¿Tú, preguntando por Beca? —dijo la soprano en tono burlón—. ¡Qué novedad!

El resto de las Bellas rió por lo bajo. Las mejillas de Chloe parecieron enardecer.

—Graciosa —fue lo único que pudo comentar, por miedo a empeorar la situación. Le dio otro mordisco al brownie y habló, sin importar los residuos de bizcocho que caían de su boca—. Entonces, ¿ya llegó?

—Subió a su habitación —respondió Flo.

—Gracias.

—Si fuera tú, no subiría —advirtió la latina, de espaldas hacia ella—. Parece que está de mal humor.

Chloe la miró confundida. Sin embargo, su ceño fruncido se debió al apestoso aroma que sorprendió sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —demandó, colocando una mano sobre su nariz, y observó a sus amigas mirarla con caras extrañadas. Cuando no aguantó más, comenzó a subir las escaleras y terminó diciendo:— ¡Apesta!

Al ver a su co-capitana marcharse de la sala, Cynthia-Rose, negando con la cabeza y soltando una risita, se levantó para coger otro brownie, una expresión triunfante calcada en su rostro.

—¿Ven? Se los dije —y, levantando el bizcocho como si fuese una copa de vino, brindó por sus amigas y dio un mordisco a su tercer brownie de la noche.

Chloe pudo escuchar las risas de sus amigas desde el segundo piso, mientras observaba la puerta de la habitación de su Bella favorita.

La abrió, delicadamente, con sumo cuidado de no despertar la atención de su amiga. Al entrar, la vio echada en su cama, mirando hacia la pared. Llevaba los audífonos puestos, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y ambas manos descansando bajo su cabeza.

Al verla, de esa manera, se le hacía dificultoso abandonar el impulso de echarse a su lado.

—¿Beca? —Chloe la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su parte.

Se acercó a la cama a paso lento, esperando que la morena sintiese su presencia, pero no lo hizo. No hasta que Chloe posó una mano muslo y se sentó a su lado. La cálida sonrisa presente en el rostro de la pelirroja calmó el pequeño susto que el contacto sorpresa había creado en la DJ.

—Hola —Chloe ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviese hablándole a un niño pequeño.

Beca la miró con ojos tristes, decaídos, se deshizo de sus audífonos, colocándolos a un lado de su almohada, y se sentó, sus codos ahora reposaban en sus rodillas.

—Hola —exhaló su respuesta. Su columna estaba encorvada y escondía su cuello entre sus hombros.

—Emily preparó brownies —avisó su risueña amiga.

Beca frunció los labios y, lentamente, asintió.

—Eso escuché.

Chloe se sorprendió de la sequedad de sus palabras.

—Y —continuó informando, esperanzada en que tuviera algo más que monosílabos para decir— me parece que las chicas planean alquilar una película.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Beca era monótono, gris; su mirada transmitía nada, más que fatiga y desconsuelo.

—Ah.

La animosidad de Chloe decayó dos metros.

Chloe era la chica que siempre se preocupó por sus amigas. Pero, con Beca, era diferente. Era difícil, no se abría con muchas personas. Era ruda, áspera, con su delineador negro y monstruosidades en las orejas. Había algo en Beca que obligaba a Chloe a protegerla. Tal vez era su tamaño o su edad, o el hecho de que el corazón de la co-capitana latía con más rapidez cada vez que estaban juntas, o los besos que se veía forzada a guardar cuando ella estaba cerca, pero Chloe sentía la necesidad de estar con ella y hacerla sentir bien.

Levantó una mano y acarició su rostro. Sería mentira decir que tal contacto no detuvo, por un segundo, el corazón de la morena.

—¿Qué sucede?

No obstante, a pesar de que ambas estaban en la misma cama y a centímetros de distancia, un gran muro de cemento y ladrillo las separaba.

—Nada

—Beca...

—Estoy bien, Chloe. Déjalo ya —rugió, interrumpiendo su pobre intento por animarla. Sus palabras eran cortantes como una cuchilla.

Beca se echó en su cama, de espaldas a la pared y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No quería ver la mirada de lastima que su amiga le estaba dando.

Chloe dejó pasar unos segundos antes de apartar las piernas de Beca a un lado, para ganar espacio en la cama, y echarse a su costado.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Chloe Beale era conocida por su falta de sentido sobre el espacio personal y su extrema confianza en situaciones que cualquier otro consideraría incómodas.

De todas formas, a Beca no le incomodaba.

Para nada.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó la de nuevo animosa pelirroja.

Beca no movió las manos. Su respiración era pausada, y su naturaleza cortés le impedía dejar que la pregunta volase sin respuesta.

—¿Qué? —su voz, aún con sus manos impidiéndola salir, se escuchó graciosa a los oídos de su amiga.

—Cuando era pequeña y me sentía triste —Chloe se acercó más a ella, casi chocando sus frentes, y comenzó a susurrar—, mi mamá solía contarme los peores chistes. Como: ¿Qué es un perro con ocho patas? —dejó la pregunta al aire, confiando en alguna reacción por parte de Beca. Cuando no la obtuvo, le dio un pequeño empujón en su rodilla—. Esta es la parte cuando intentas adivinar qué es.

La un tanto irritada morena separó ligeramente los dedos para permitirse ver a su amiga. Grandes ojos azules la recibieron y una tierna mueca logró escabullirse de sus labios.

—No sé —contestó desganada—, ¿qué es?

Chloe mordió su labio inferior, con la intención de ahogar su sonrisa.

—Un pulpo.

Beca dejó escapar una triste carcajada y bajó sus manos. Su mirada afligida hincaba en el corazón de Chloe como mil espinas. Intentó una vez más, esta vez tomando su mano entre las suyas, produciendo en la morena esa sensación de ardor en su pecho que trataba de ocultar siempre que estaba con su co-capitana.

La DJ la observó a los ojos; aquel azul brillante siempre lograba derribar la dureza que tanto se esforzaba en mantener.

—¿Me vas a contar qué sucede? —susurró Chloe, a centímetros de ella. Levantó una de sus manos para colocarla a un costado de su rostro y acarició su mejilla, incitándola a hablar.

Aquel tierno contacto pareció funcionar, y la pared de cemento de Beca cayó como una pila de plumas.

—He tenido mejores días —contestó cansada, en lo que se preparaba para narrar sus desafortunadas anécdotas.

Así, Beca le contó a su amiga lo que había sucedido y las que habían sido, probablemente, las peores doce horas de su vida. ¿Quién diría que aquel día tendría tan mala suerte? ¿Se trataba de una muy mala broma de Cupido? Desde el momento que desayunó, la leche descompuesta y el horrible cereal de ciruelas, hasta su camino a casa, el taxi dejándola a cinco cuadras de la entrada por lo que tuvo que caminar en aquellas torturadoras botas hasta casa. Beca no se saltó ningún solo detalle que explicaba la razón de su descontento, o más bien, aborrecimiento, por aquel día.

Probablemente, el peor día de San Valentín de su vida. Sin novio, con un trabajo en el cual una mosca recibe más atención que ella, y con su cuenta de _Netflix_ cancelada temporalmente porque su padre olvidó pagar la mensualidad.

Beca no dejó pasar por alto aquel comentario de su jefe, aquellas palabras que golpearon en su cabeza como un martillo incesante desde que él las pronunció. Y es que, cuando denigran los trabajos en los cuales dedicaste tiempo y esfuerzo y te hacen cuestionar lo que solías llamar " _talento_ ", a veces, duele más que un golpe en la pantorrilla.

Chloe la escuchó sin hablar, mirándola en todo momento mientras ella se desahogaba, pasando sus dedos por su delicado cabello de vez en cuando, o jugando con las puntas de sus rizos en compás con su respiración.

—Pisé caca de perro camino a casa —confesó Beca, esquivando el cruce de miradas. La sorpresa se hizo presente en los ojos de Chloe y, sin poder evitarlo, las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. Cuando menos lo supo, estaba explotando en una dulce e inocente carcajada. Beca entornó los ojos y meneó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa, también—. Y ahora te ríes de mí.

La pelirroja presionó una mano en su abdomen y con la otra cubrió su boca, en un fallido intento de calmar su risa. Por suerte, Beca no lo tomó como una burla. El sonido de su risa hizo que su estómago cosquilleara.

De cualquier manera, molestarse con Chloe Beale es lo último que Beca haría.

—No es cierto —soltó la co-capitana entre risas. Necesitó cerca de un minuto para recomponerse. El rosa de sus mejillas se extendió hasta su cuello por la agitación—. No me río —negaba la cabeza, sus rizos anaranjados se movían con ella. Tomó un respiró y exhaló con calma. Beca no despegó su mirada de ella—. Bueno... Eso explica el olor.

Ambas soltaron una suave carcajada, que se desvaneció hasta volverse un eco detrás de la larga exhalación de la morena.

Bajó su cabeza hacia sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Una capa de agua comenzó a crecer en sus ojos y Chloe advirtió que, hasta ese momento, después de tres años de amistad, no había visto a Beca llorar.

—Debí escuchar a mi padre —expulsó la oración en un suspiro—. ¿A quién engaño? No tengo lo que se necesita para ser productora —continuaba, negando con la cabeza mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos y aquel nudo crecía en su garganta—. Solo soy una estúpida chica que hace mezclas. No soy nada.

Chloe, al escuchar eso, se levantó y se sentó en la cama, a una velocidad tan rápida que asustó a Beca.

—De acuerdo —comenzó diciendo—. No acabo de escucharte decirte eso.

La morena la miraba con confusión y sorpresa, en lo que copiaba la acción de su amiga y se sentaba en el colchón, sus labios formaban una delgada línea. Chloe frunció el entrecejo y su rostro se tornó del mismo color de su cabello.

—¿Nada, Beca? ¿En serio? No trato de alagarte, pero eres una la persona más talentosa que conozco —usaba sus manos mientras hablaba, Chloe solo hacía eso cuando se exasperaba. Beca lo sabía—. Según tú, cualquiera puede juntar dos canciones. Pero no cualquiera puede tomar esas canciones y volverlas en una mezcla mucho mejor que las dos iniciales —subió el tono de su voz, una octava completa. La capitana la observaba como una niña a la que acababan de reprender por comerse una galleta sin permiso—. Haces magia, Becs. ¿Es que no lo ves? La música vive en ti. Gracias a ti es que estamos donde estamos. No tendríamos tres victorias consecutivas en el ICCA de no ser por ti. No estaríamos enroladas en la mayor competencia de Acapella del mundo si no fuera por ti.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Beca al oír esas palabras. Se sentía abrumada con todas las emociones que las cosas que Chloe le decía le generaban. Y, en su interior, sabía que solo ella podía hacerla sentir de esa forma.

—¿No puedes ver lo mucho que has logrado? ¿Y qué si tu jefe es un tarado que no puede ver al talento cuando lo tiene en frente? Algún día llegaras muy lejos, confía en mí.

Beca estiró una de sus manos para tomar la de Chloe.

—Chloe...

—No —replicó, alejando su mano de su alcance, a sabiendas de que un toque de Beca era suficiente para quemar su piel—. Déjame terminar. No puedes seguir pensando de esa forma. Lastimándote, diciendo que no eres suficiente. Beca, eres perfecta. Toda tú eres perfecta. No solo eres talentosa. Eres muy hermosa, Becs, no creo que algún día me canse de decirlo. Tienes un rostro bellísimo y unos ojos impactantes.

Las palabras salían de su boca como vomito verbal: sin control y con una rapidez admirable.

Beca se retrajo debido a la cantidad de halagos expresados por parte de la pelirroja hacia ella. No lograba recordar la última vez que alguien le había dicho lo hermosa que era. Y luego llegó Chloe y lo dijo, como si fuese la cosa más natural. Y tal vez lo era, para ella. Tal vez ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. Porque, siendo realistas, Chloe era la chica más bella que Beca conocía. Su rostro angelical era la representación de "perfección" en su forma humana, y a la morena se le hizo increíble pensar que esa misma chica la estaba definiendo con la misma palabra.

Chloe resopló, dándose una pausa para recobrar la respiración perdida.

—Y no me hagas empezar con tu sonrisa, porque —sonrío, deleitándose con los recuerdos de la sonrisa de la morena que llenaban su mente— podrían pasar horas y horas y no dejaría de mencionar cómo todo parece iluminarse cuando sonríes. Toda tú eres perfecta —Beca no pudo más y bajó su cabeza, escondiéndose del sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer. La mirada de Chloe se volvió cálida, como uno de sus abrazos—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me duele el verte triste? ¿Pensar que la chica que amo está triste y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto?

Beca volteó la cabeza en su dirección cuando la información que acababa de revelar llegó de golpe a su cerebro.

—¿Qué?

 _ **Oh, mierda**_.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó. ¿La chica que amaba? ¿Se trataba de ella? ¿Chloe la amaba? Miles de explicaciones más razonables cruzaban su mente, pero todo volvía a las palabras que había dicho y que se repetían en su cabeza como disco rayado. El alma de Chloe abandonó su cuerpo, por lo que pareció el segundo más largo de su vida.

Un inconveniente silencio las envolvió y ambas chicas no despegaban la vista de sus rostros. Se podía escuchar caer un alfiler en tal vacío de palabras, el sonido de sus gargantas tragando saliva. Beca no parpadeaba; Chloe, mucho menos. Cuando la imaginada paz de la habitación fue suficiente para ellas, la pelirroja fue la primera en emitir sonidos incoherente en un intento de arreglar la situación, balbuceando explicaciones para su desliz.

Pero Beca la calló, posando su índice en sus labios, disfrutando brevemente de la textura. Y de repente, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, su mirada saltaba de sus ojos a sus labios repetidas veces. Chloe cerró sus ojos, expectante y asustada de lo que podría pasar, y, tan suave como el algodón, sus labios se unieron en un sorpresivo beso.

Y a lo mejor fue la montaña de emociones del momento, o los sentimientos confundidos, o la irritación por aquel desdichado día del año. Lo que sea que fuese, en aquel instante, Chloe estaba besando a Beca.

 _Besándola_.

Era un beso tierno y casto, un tanto tímido para lo que Chloe acostumbraba. A pesar de eso, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar cada segundo que tenía, pues la idea de que ese momento acabaría en malos términos comenzaba a hincar fuertemente en su nuca.

Sin previo aviso, Beca tomó el rostro de Chloe y aseguró el beso, sus lenguas tomaron protagonismo, explorando cada centímetro de sus bocas. Chloe no se sintió insegura. Se inclinó, causando que la DJ se recostase sobre su espalda, sin detener el beso. Jadeos y pequeños gimoteos rebotaron en las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, dos pares de manos curiosas exploraron los extraños cuerpos entre sí.

Era diferente tocar a una chica, pensó. Chloe estaba acostumbrada a lo robusto, firme y tosco, vello facial cosquilleando su rostro a mitad de lo que prometía ser un gran beso. Las manos bruscas sobre su cuerpo eran cotidianas, la firmeza de su agarre, corriente. Beca era suave, delicada como el pétalo de una flor. Sus manos, tímidas y tan poco familiarizadas, se sentían cálidas sobre ella. Los sonidos que emitía con cada toque eran melodías nuevas, y Chloe deseaba oír más.

Dejó de besar sus labios y se dedicó a su cuello, Beca gimió en respuesta a la falta del sabor de Chloe en su boca. La pelirroja dejó un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula, y repetía el proceso, con cuidado de no dejar huella de sus actos. La morena mordió su labios inferior intentando aguantar los gemidos que abandonaban su garganta. Ambas continuaron con los besos y las caricias, mientras sus latidos retumbaban en sus cuerpos y se perdían la una en la otra.

Tomando toda la confianza de los lugares más recónditos que podía encontrar, Chloe subió una mano y la puso sobre el torso de Beca. Se abrió camino por debajo de su blusa y comenzó a acariciar su plano y terso abdomen con sus nudillos, dudosa, a espera de una reacción positiva por parte de su amiga. Beca respondía con gimoteos que no hacían más que impulsar a Chloe. Apretó su cintura para atraerla más hacia ella, sus pechos chocaron y su rostro se hundió más en su cuello, algunos rizos se colaban en el recorrido de besos que dejaba.

El aroma de Beca se impregnó en la nariz de Chloe como una droga, su sedosa piel le hacía perder el control de su tacto. La morena estimulaba sus sentidos y, de pronto, ya no tenía dominio sobre ella. Era mente sobre cuerpo, y su mente estaba segura de lo que quería.

Y lo hubiera conseguido, de no ser por Stacie golpeando de la puerta.

—¿Beca? ¿Chloe? —el sonido de su voz hizo despertar a las nombradas. Chloe levantó su cuerpo unos centímetros, al igual que Beca, ambas sobresaltadas y con el corazón en la boca.

—¿Si? —contestó la dueña de la habitación, su voz resonaba con agitación y nerviosismo que bien podían ser confundidos por el cansancio.

Beca esperaba que Stacie lo creyera.

—La película ya está comenzando. Hicimos palomitas. Bajen pronto si desean comer.

Chloe se quedó encima de Beca, apoyada en sus manos y con sus labios presionados en una fina línea, las comisuras amenazando con levantarse.

—Ya vamos.

Y ahí se quedaron, la una encima de la otra, escuchando a Stacie bajar por las escaleras.

Beca sentía como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, su cabeza quería explotar, colmada de emociones que desconocía. Ambas lucían asombradas. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares. Chloe no quería ser la primera en hablar. Por más de cuarenta segundos, estuvo en espera de una contestación por parte de su anonadada compañera. ¿Beca Mitchell, la chica con una respuesta inteligente para todo, sin palabras? La pelirroja sonrió internamente.

—Wow —huyó de sus labios, hinchados y colorados debido a la dulce brusquedad de los besos. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto, un par de rizos rojizos caían por su frente. Un bello rubor transitaba su rostro. Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que Beca se sintió tentada a contar cada una de sus adorables pecas.

No podía recordar un momento en el que se hubiese visto más hermosa.

—Ya lo sé —respondió.

—Eso fue...

—Ya lo sé.

La agradable risa de Chloe hizo eco a su alrededor. De haberse tratado de una caricatura, grandes corazones rojos hubiesen brotado de sus ojos.

—Eres muy rara —la co-capitana terminó por decir.

—Ya lo sé.

Ambas carcajearon. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, rozándose con cada movimiento que hacían. Pero ya no era incómodo. Aunque, en realidad, nunca lo fue. No con Chloe. Porque era su sonrisa, sus movimientos, su forma de hablar, de abrazar, de decirte que te quería. Todo en ella te invitaba a acercarte, sin temor, sin vergüenza.

Beca siguió el impulso que picaba sus palmas. Levantó una mano y la colocó en la rosada mejilla de la chica que hace menos de cinco minutos estaba besando. Chloe cerró los ojos a la tan anhelada caricia, pero su goce fue efímero. Pues, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría quedarse con Beca, eventualmente, debían regresar a su realidad.

—Deberíamos bajar —avisó, situando su mano encima de la suya y, con todo el dolor de su alma, bajándola. Sus miradas chocaron.

La tentación de quedarse era grande.

Por un segundo, Beca se había olvidado del resto del mundo, y de las seis chicas que contaban con su presencia en el piso de abajo. Chloe se levantó de la cama y arregló su cabello. Beca se dedicó a observarla y esquivó el deseo de formar un puchero.

—Sí —replicó, un ligero tono de tristeza representada en dicha sílaba. Levantó su cuerpo del colchón a duras penas y estiró su mano, a espera de su agarre—. Deberíamos.

La co-capitana obedeció a su petición. Su mano ahora se sentía tan familiar con la suya, como si estuviera hecha para sujetarla. Sus dedos encajaban a la perfección entre los de Beca, el calor que le trasmitía la llenaba.

Y, con la sonrisa más tonta y enamoradiza que alguna vez se haya visto esbozar a una persona, Beca salió de su habitación.

* * *

—¡Shh! Ya está comenzando.

Las Bellas se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras las primeras imágenes de la película comenzaban a mostrarse en la pantalla del televisor. Se trataba de un filme, Beca desconocía el nombre, acerca de dos amigas que, desesperadas por causar una buena impresión en su reunión de la secundaria, confeccionan una muy elaborada mentira sobre sus vidas con la finalidad de impresionar a sus ex compañeros. Sonaba sorprendentemente divertida, además de que la emoción de las chicas por ver a Lisa Kudrow era contagiosa.

Y, si bien Beca no era amante de las películas, esta se sentía diferente. Tal vez era el delicioso sabor del brownie de chocolate, o la mano de Chloe apretando la suya por debajo de la sábana, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, o la cabeza de la pelirroja apoyada en su hombro. Las demás Bellas estaban tan ocupadas peleando por las palomitas que no notaron el beso que Beca plantó en la cabeza de su amiga.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y se dedicó a ver la película, tratando de ignorar las inquietas mariposas que se multiplicaban en su estómago.

El mejor final para un día de mierda.


End file.
